


Entre Uchiha e Hatake

by DarkSaori



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, KakaObi, M/M, MinaKushi, ObiKaka
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSaori/pseuds/DarkSaori
Summary: O treino do time Minato foi um pouco diferente em uma manhã de sábado, onde Rin Nohara expôs os seus sentimentos mais profundos para o seu sensei após ver Obito e Kakashi juntos.OBIKAKA || MINAKUSHI
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina
Kudos: 8





	Entre Uchiha e Hatake

Era uma manhã de sábado e o time Minato já havia se reunido próximo à academia. 

— Bom dia pra vocês. — Bocejou Rin com a mão na frente da boca. 

— Bom dia. — Respondeu Obito de braços cruzados enquanto olhava Kakashi de canto. 

— Bom dia, Rin. — O platinado disse com a sua mesma cara de sempre, enquanto a menina coçava os olhos. 

— O que houve com vocês? Estão tão estranhos. — Disse ela olhando de um para o outro, tentando entender o porquê daquele clima ruim. 

— Não é nada demais, é só o Obito que está apaixonado por mim e ficou com raiva porque me viu conversando ontem com o Gai. — Falou em tom de deboche, dando de ombros. 

— Ora, seu...! — Vociferou o garoto descruzando os braços, ameaçando avançar no outro, mas um detalhe peculiar chamou a atenção de Rin: as bochechas dele estavam coradas. Pôde perceber devido aos óculos típicos estarem adornando a testa e não os olhos do mesmo, assim deixando o seu rosto bem à mostra. 

Quem, em sã consciência, cora em meio a uma discussão? Não estava entendendo nada. 

— Olá, crianças. — Uma voz grossa e suave se fez presente e eles olharam para a frente avistando o dono dela, que se aproximava devagar com uma cesta pendurada em uma das mãos. 

— Sensei? Nós não íamos treinar? Para que isso? — Indagou ela assim que Minato estava próximo o bastante. 

— Oh, não, não! — Respondeu ele com um sorriso lindo de derreter qualquer um. — Hoje eu resolvi convidar vocês para um piquenique, o que acham? 

— Ah, isso é ótimo, mas... Cadê a Kushina-sensei? — Indagou a morena sentindo a falta da mulher. 

— Oh, é muito cedo... — Minato respondeu. — Eu a deixei dormindo, e mais tarde ela vai visitar a Mikoto, pois Sasuke nasceu. 

— Oh, é verdade! — Rin assentiu. 

— Estão todos muito felizes com o nascimento do meu primo. — Zombou Obito fazendo caretas, levando Minato a rir e Kakashi a revirar os olhos. 

— Você está com ciúme de um bebê? Obito, você é mais ridículo do que eu pensava. — Falou o platinado vendo com precisão o outro rosnar em sua direção. 

— Ei ei ei! Vamos parar com isso? Vocês estão parecendo duas crianças. — Ralhou Rin, fazendo-os se desculparem. 

— Bem, já que terminaram de brigar, vamos andando. — Disse o loiro sorrindo. — O Sol está incrível, o tempo está fresco e precisamos nos divertir. — Deu às costas aos pupilos e pôs-se a andar, ouvindo os passos deles atrás de si. 

Obito e Kakashi caminhavam lado a lado; o moreno voltou a olhá-lo de canto, irritado, enquanto o platinado olhava para a frente, alheio a raiva do outro. Rin estava atrás de Minato, mas em pouco tempo o alcançou, passando a estar ao lado dele. Assim que chegaram a um descampado, Minato pôs a cesta sobre a grama bem cuidada e retirou da mesma uma toalha, abrindo-a e esticando-a com a ajuda de Rin, revelando a sua imensidão. Pegou cada coisinha de dentro da cesta e pôs sobre a toalha, com a menina organizando tudo enquanto os outros dois apenas olhavam, sem jeito para ajudar já que haviam começado sem eles. 

— Pronto, está tudo arrumado. Podem se sentar e se servir! — Disse o loiro se sentando com as mãos juntas, sorrindo, vendo os dois garotos o obedecerem e se sentarem junto com Rin, formando um círculo sobre a toalha. 

Agradeceram pela comida e Obito foi o primeiro a se servir de um sanduíche de geleia de amora, comendo com tanta fome que fez Rin e Kakashi erguerem as sobrancelhas. 

— Que é? — Indagou olhando de um para o outro. 

Minato os observava sem dizer nada, tomando seu chá. 

— Você não tomou café da manhã não? — Rin indagou enquanto mordia uma maçã de forma comportada. 

— Tomei, é claro, mas sabe como é né... Sempre cabe mais um pouco. — Disse sem vergonha, fazendo o mais velho rir enquanto a Nohara revirou os olhos. 

Kakashi permaneceu calado, concentrado demais em comer e em pensar naquele momento; não se lembrava da última vez em que havia estado em paz, tampouco sem treinar, apenas curtindo o dia. Era estranho, mas reconfortante. 

— Hmmm sensei, isso aqui está muito bom! — Disse o moreno de boca cheia tornando a comer mais um pedaço do sanduíche, olhando diretamente para Minato, que sorriu. — Sério, está uma delícia. 

— Fico feliz que tenha gostado, fui eu mesmo quem fiz! Exceto o bolo de chocolate, esse foi feito pela Kushi. — Completou ao ver o garoto pegar um pedaço de bolo cortado quase levando-o à boca. 

— Quê? Foi ela quem fez? — Obito tremeu, engolindo a comida quase em seco. — Não está com nenhuma substância não, né? 

— OBITO! — Gritou Rin dando um tapa no amigo. — Você está sem noção? Por que está falando da Kushina-sensei assim? — Ela quis logo saber, pois adorava demais a ruiva e não suportava que alguém falasse algo dela. 

— Ai, ai, ai! Isso dói! — Choramingou ele massageando o braço. — Eu perguntei porque ela vive enfiando comida em mim sempre que vamos até a casa deles e da última vez, o bolo dela quase fechou a minha garganta além de estar com um gosto esquisito. 

— Mas é claro, ela faz isso porque você é um esfomeado! — Disse ela olhando-o seriamente. — Se não fosse, com certeza ela não te daria nada, idiota. 

Minato riu baixinho da discussão boba dos alunos, suspirando enquanto pegava um pedaço do bolo e o comia. 

— Pode comer tranquilo, Obito. A Kushi dessa vez não errou na mão, eu juro. 

Obito não se convenceu, mas ao aproximar o pedaço de bolo do nariz e sentir o seu cheiro, acabou dando de ombros e o comendo, analisando o gosto, a textura e aprovando. 

— Hmmm, está realmente delicioso! Desculpa, sensei, eu não queria ofender. Eu gosto dela, você sabe, não é? — Indagou sincero, fazendo o loiro assentir. 

— É claro que sei, fique tranquilo. — Sorriu. — Apesar de não parecer, Kushina gosta muito de você também, aliás, ela adora vocês três e está ansiosa para que conheçam o nosso filho. — Seus olhos brilharam quando disse as últimas duas palavras, fato notado pelo trio. 

— Ela está com quantos meses mesmo? — Indagou Rin curiosa, se servindo de um pouco de suco. 

— Sete meses. — Disse com ansiedade. — Eu quero tanto conhecê-lo... 

— Nós também queremos! — Ela disse sorrindo. — E qual vai ser o nome? 

— Naruto. — Suspirou, sonhador. — Meu mestre quem me inspirou. 

— É um belo nome. — Disse Kakashi, surpreendendo os três devido a sua fala repentina. 

— Sim, é mesmo. — Foi a vez de Obito falar. — Aposto que será um grande amigo para o Sasuke brincar. 

— Eu espero que sim. — Minato sorriu encantado, continuando a comer na companhia de seus alunos. 

Após comerem boa parte da comida, os dois meninos se levantaram; o platinado resolveu colher algumas flores e o moreno foi atrás dele. Ficaram a alguns metros de distância de Minato e Rin e, sem demora, Kakashi começou a escolher flores de várias cores, lembrando-se de retirá-las pela raiz para que não morressem, juntando algumas em sua mão esquerda. 

— Por que exatamente você está fazendo isso, hein? — Indagou Obito, entediado, com uma flor arrancada na mão. 

— Assim não. Tem que ser pela raiz. — Advertiu Kakashi, o fazendo revirar os olhos. 

— Tá, tá. — Suspirou, logo retirando uma flor da forma ensinada pelo platinado, recebendo um aceno positivo. 

Obito o entregou a flor, continuando a vê-lo trabalhar, se perguntando o porquê daquilo, suspirando novamente. 

— Ainda não me disse o porquê de estar colhendo essas flores. 

— Quero fazer um buquê. Se quiser me ajudar, eu aceito, mas sem falação ok? — Disse indiferente, fazendo Obito corar irritado. 

— Por que você sempre me trata assim, hein? Que saco! — Ralhou, recebendo um olhar de Kakashi, que parou o que estava fazendo. 

— Assim como? 

— Não sei, rude, indiferente. Sou tão ruim assim para você? — Ele quis saber, surpreendendo o platinado, que achou ter visto uma lágrima nos olhos ônix do Uchiha. 

— Não estou entendendo aonde você quer chegar, Obito. Esse é apenas o meu jeito. Se eu te ofendi, me desculpe. — Disse sincero, recebendo um olhar paralisado do outro. 

— Eu, eu... — Corou violentamente, ainda mais por Kakashi estar próximo a ele. O garoto nunca tinha pedido desculpas por nada, por que isso agora? E por que o seu coração estava batendo tão acelerado? 

— Você...? — Kakashi indagou, voltando a colher as flores e vez ou outra olhando para Obito, querendo saber a resposta dele. 

— Sabe, eu... Eu nunca pensei que diria isso, mas... — O moreno tremeu, completamente sem jeito, sentindo que o ar lhe faltaria, até que algo o fez arregalar os olhos. 

Kakashi havia posto atrás de sua orelha uma flor, a julgar pelo comprimento devia ser a que ele mesmo colhera; abriu a boca em um formato de "o", praticamente congelado. 

— Apesar dessas nossas brigas bobas, eu também gosto de você, Obito. Gosto muito. 

— Kakashi... — Seria aquilo um sonho? Porque não podia ser verdade, simplesmente não podia! Kakashi ali, lhe olhando com aqueles olhos frios e misteriosos, mas de certa forma carinhosos, doces. Aquilo não entrava em sua cabeça. 

— Acho até que elas dão mais graça para gente, sabia? — Completou pegando uma das mãos de Obito e a segurando, enquanto continuava a mirá-lo fixamente. 

— Eu... Eu nem sei o que dizer. — Disse encarando as suas mãos juntas, voltando a olhar para Kakashi, completamente corado. 

— Então não diga nada... — Suspirou. — Depois conversamos sobre isso... — Sorriu por baixo da máscara, fechando os olhos. Um sorriso que o platinado raramente deixava surgir em seu rosto. 

Ainda abalado Obito concordou, mesmo que parte dele não quisesse que Kakashi o soltasse, pois aquele quentinho estava lhe fazendo bem, mas logo o vazio o preencheu quando o outro o soltou. Sentiu falta do toque, do calor, mas nada disse, apenas virou lentamente a cabeça, sentindo o rosto queimar ao ver Minato e Rin lhe olhando; a menina possuía um olhar indecifrável, já o loiro sorria encantado, o que só serviu para deixar Obito mais envergonhado. Sabia que o professor não tinha nada contra, já havia aberto os seus sentimentos a ele, mas dava vergonha vê-lo lhe olhar ali, na prática. Ele voltou a colher as flores de forma desajeitada, ainda pensando sobre a declaração de Kakashi. 

— Ah... — Suspirou Rin. — Eles são tão bonitos juntos, não é? — Indagou sustentando o queixo com uma das mãos, o braço confortavelmente posto sobre o joelho. 

— Oh, sim, claro que são. — Respondeu Minato, que já estava com as mãos espalmadas para trás, apoiando seu corpo daquela forma, totalmente relaxado, lembrando-se de um dia em que Kakashi o procurou para falar sobre o que sentia por Obito. 

— Eu queria um amor assim... 

— Mas Rin, você é muito nova ainda, não tem que se preocupar com isso. — Disse olhando ainda para os garotos, sorrindo cada vez mais. 

Eles brigavam como cão e gato, mas eram uma dupla perfeita e se completavam, era incrível ver e sentir aquilo. 

— Mas eles também são novos e você acha bonito, sensei... — Disse ela fazendo um bico, os olhos já desviados dos garotos e mirando o mais velho, cruzando os braços. 

— Hahahaha, eu os acho muito novos também, e creio que se ficarem juntos não será agora. Ainda há muita estrada, entende? 

— Ah sim, entendo... — Suspirou, sentindo o seu rosto corar; queria frear a sua língua, mas não conseguia, precisava dizer o que veio à sua mente. — Er, Minato-sensei? 

— Sim? 

— Você é muito bonito. — Disse já olhando para os dedos, brincando com eles. 

Minato ergueu uma sobrancelha e olhou para ela. 

— Rin? — Por um segundo teve medo do que aquilo queria dizer, por isso a sua indagação. 

— N-Não me leve a mal, eu não quis insinuar nada, eu só... Só te acho muito lindo e espero que um dia eu encontre alguém assim para mim. — Estava tão envergonhada que se pudesse cavaria um buraco na terra e se enfiaria, ainda mais sentindo o olhar de Minato lhe queimando, tentando compreendê-la. 

— Oh, entendo. — Sorriu relaxando as expressões, olhando intensamente para ela. — Eu entendo o seu ponto de vista, o seu desejo, mas quero que saiba que beleza não é tudo, Rin. 

— Eu sei, sensei... Eu me referi a uma beleza interior e exterior, as duas em uma. 

O sorriso dele alargou-se. 

— Eu tenho certeza de que um dia encontrará alguém que te faça muito feliz. De verdade. 

— Mesmo? — Os olhos dela brilharam ao olhar para ele, o seu rubor se tornando realmente adorável. 

— Mesmo. — Confirmou. 

— Kushina-sensei é tão sortuda. 

— Hahahaha, eu quem sou por tê-la. — Respondeu ajeitando-se e levando a mão direita até os cabelos alinhados da garota, acariciando-os calmamente. 

Rin sorriu toda sem jeito, aceitando o carinho, esquecendo-se momentaneamente de seu amor não correspondido por Kakashi. 

Continuaram avistando os dois garotos, impressionando-se com a forma diferente com que agiam. Obito parecia confortável e estava sorridente, falante, já Kakashi mostrava um lado ao qual ninguém nunca teve acesso, pelo menos ninguém além de Minato. Um lado carinhoso e até mesmo carente. Ainda colhiam as flores e Obito fazia questão de mostrar ao platinado as flores coloridas que havia colhido pela raiz, recebendo um olhar avaliativo e positivo, se alegrando ao ver Kakashi pegar as flores de suas mãos, o mesmo parecendo bastante animado. 

— Pronto, acho que tenho o suficiente. — Disse Kakashi olhando o buquê em suas mãos e sorrindo pequeno por baixo da máscara, encantando Obito que pela segunda vez o viu sorrir, sentindo-se especial por ver algo tão raro. 

— Ficou lindo, Kashi. — Soltou feliz, tapando a boca após se dar conta do que disse. 

— "Kashi"? 

— Errrr... Foi mal. — Disse dando um tapa na própria testa, enquanto o outro lhe olhava profundamente, lhe causando um frio na barriga, como se milhares de borboletas revoassem dentro dele. 

— Não, tudo bem, eu até... Gostei. — Falou sorrindo com os lábios e os olhos, deixando Obito corado e se sentindo muito bobo, coçando a nuca. 

— Er, então... Não se incomoda de ser chamado assim? — Indagou só para ter certeza. 

— Não, não me incomodo, afinal, ainda é uma variante do meu nome, não é? E eu achei... Bonito. 

— Ah, é... É sim... Que bom que gostou. — Disse e suspirou, chateado. 

Kakashi ficou observando-o, sem entender a mudança repentina de humor, suspirando e se afastando com Obito em seu encalço. 

"Será que eu disse alguma coisa errada? Ou foi algo que eu não disse?" — Indagou o platinado em pensamentos. 

— E então? Se divertiram muito? — Minato indagou de pé com a cesta em uma das mãos, olhando de um para o outro, assim que se aproximaram. 

— Bastante, sensei... — Obito falou vagamente, evitando olhá-lo nos olhos, fato que fez o loiro estranhar. 

Rin suspirou parecendo entender o que houve, enquanto Kakashi permanecia absorto em seus pensamentos. 

— Bem, vamos indo então? — Indagou Minato recebendo um aceno dos dois e sorrindo em seguida. 

— Ah, aqui sensei. — Falou Kakashi voltando a si, olhando o mais velho, estendendo a ele o buquê. — Não tenho um papel especial, mas é para a Kushina-sensei. — Sorriu contagiando Minato, que ficou encantado. 

— Oh, a Kushi vai amar! Obrigado Kakashi e obrigado também, Obito. Eu vi que os dois montaram o buquê juntos. — Disse de forma suave, com uma leve pitada sugestiva. 

— Sim... — Disse Kakashi simplesmente, enquanto Obito apenas assentiu olhando algo à sua direita que parecia mais interessante, tentando não demonstrar o seu descontentamento. 

Minato riu baixinho, um pouco nervoso, e pegou o buquê com carinho, logo se pondo a andar, ouvindo os passos dos pupilos atrás de si. 

— Deixa que eu levo, sensei! — Pediu Rin, se referindo ao buquê que o loiro segurava, logo o vendo passar-lhe as flores com cuidado. 

Rin sorriu e continuou olhando o caminho à sua frente, alheia aos amigos atrás dela. 

Obito havia posto os braços atrás da cabeça e seus lábios estavam formados em um bico enorme, enquanto Kakashi se mantinha da mesma forma, as feições impassíveis e indecifráveis. 

— Er, Obito... 

— Hm? 

— Você está chateado comigo? Quero dizer, fiz algo pra você se irritar? — Kakashi não era do tipo que se preocupava com as reações das pessoas, mas o moreno lhe olhou curioso por conta daquela pergunta. 

— Não, não é nada, só estou cansado. — Disse seco, mordendo as bochechas para se impedir de chorar. 

— Tem certeza? Bom, eu acho que sentimos as mesmas coisas, então, podemos conversar sobre isso, não é? — O platinado tentou, sentindo muita dificuldade de expor as coisas, uma vez que sentimentos não eram o seu forte. 

— Está tudo bem, Kakashi. — Murmurou tentando demonstrar indiferença, mas falhando miseravelmente. — Não precisa se preocupar. 

Kakashi então suspirou, pegando-o pela mão e observando-a antes de entrelaçar os seus dedos nos dele, fato que levou Obito a corar violentamente. 

— M-Mas o que você está...? 

— Eu não sou bom em falar sobre sentimentos, mas demonstrar é algo que posso fazer. — Confessou sorrindo lindamente, o que fez Obito derreter, apertando os dedos deles com cautela. 

Aquele sorriso coberto e os olhos fechados de forma encantadora... Kakashi não possuía ideia do quanto era lindo. 

— Eu gosto de você, Kakashi... — Soltou de repente, olhando fundo nos olhos escuros já abertos do amigo. — Eu gosto tanto que dói, sabe? Eu nunca senti isso na vida e me assusta, mas... Eu quero estar ao seu lado e me entristece o fato de você não achar especial a forma que eu te chamo. Eu nunca chamei ninguém por um apelido antes, só você. 

Kakashi recebeu aquela confissão como um murro na cara, engolindo em seco e sentindo o seu coração se acelerar. Obito falava tão sério, tão seguro... Por que ele estava com dificuldades de fazer o mesmo? 

— Obito... 

— Sabe, se disse aquilo antes só pra me agradar, sabe que não precisa e... 

— Shhh. Eu jamais diria algo para agradar... Já tem um tempo que eu me sinto assim sobre você, sobre nós, só nunca... Nunca tive coragem de admitir entende? E de te contar, é claro, mas Minato-sensei sabia. 

Obito sentiu seus olhos brilharem, prestando atenção em cada palavra dirigida a si, perdendo-se na imensidão daqueles olhos tão lindos. 

— Eu... Eu nem sei o que dizer... Parece bom demais pra ser verdade, logo você, gostar de mim... 

— Ei, o que tem demais? Sou um garoto como você, não tenho nada de especial. 

Bem, ele podia pensar isso, mas Obito o via de outra forma. Ele apreciava Kakashi e a sua liderança, seu jeito ninja e apesar de não concordar com alguns pensamentos dele, estava tentando mudá-lo para que não continuasse preso em seu passado. 

Ele só queria ver seu bem e por tudo o que já passaram, Kakashi queria a mesma coisa em relação a ele, com o adendo de também achá-lo lindo e tão forte que poderia mover montanhas e céus, além de muito engraçado. 

— Se você pudesse ver com meus olhos... Iria se surpreender. 

Pela primeira vez, Kakashi corou violentamente. Perdeu as palavras diante do que ouviu, tremendo rapidamente. Havia perdido tudo há tão pouco tempo... O time Minato era tudo o que ele tinha e simplesmente não podia acreditar no que escutou. Seria possível? 

— Você realmente está me deixando sem graça... — Falou sincero. 

— É só a verdade... 

O platinado então sorriu, aproximando-se mais do moreno, ambos sorrindo, sem saberem explicar até mesmo para os seus cérebros o que estava acontecendo. Mas a felicidade era genuína, o sentimento de algo novo crescendo em seus peitos, os corações batendo ansiosos. 

— Eu... Eu realmente gosto de você, Obito. E quero que me chame do que desejar, só quero te ver feliz porque você feliz significa eu também estar. — Disse por fim, todo sem jeito. 

Minato olhou para trás discretamente, percebendo-os alheios a tudo o que ocorria ao redor, logo topando seu olhar com o de Rin, que foi para o seu lado. 

Era lindo ver os dois se acertando, se conhecendo, pondo para fora seus sentimentos. Queria ver seus pupilos felizes. 

— O amor está no ar... — Suspirou Rin corada, ao mesmo tempo que completamente sem jeito. 

— Pois é. — Riu. — Fique calma que a sua vez vai chegar. 

— Eu sei. Obrigada, sensei, por me entender. — Sorriu. — Mas acho que o melhor por agora é treinar, não acha? 

— É claro que acho... E se divertir também. — Disse observando o local ao qual chegaram, a casa onde ele e a ruiva moravam. 

— Chegamos bem rápido. 

Minato assentiu, logo se aproximando com os pequenos, não conseguindo nem sacar a chave e já se assustando com a porta sendo aberta. 

— Oh, vocês estão aí! — Uma mulher de longos cabelos ruivos presos por uma presilha exclamou, animada e sorridente, logo apertando Minato entre os braços. — Que saudade, amor! — Falou corada, fazendo o loiro também ficar. 

— Oi, meu bebê. Como você está? — Indagou ele largando a cesta no chão e abraçando-a amorosamente. 

— Ah, eu vou muito bem, estava terminando o almoço! — Disse afastando-se cuidadosamente dele, deixando um selinho em seus lábios e sendo retribuída. — Naruto estava se mexendo muito, acho que ele estava sentindo a sua falta! — Disse melosa. 

— Oh, é mesmo? — Indagou abaixando-se para sentir o bebê, que mexeu levemente contra o seu rosto. — Oi, filhote. Papai também sentiu saudade, pequeno. — Suspirou com os olhos marejados, os secando e deixando um beijo na barriga de uma Kushina apaixonada, recebendo mais alguns chutinhos, dessa vez enérgicos, do pequeno, e levantando-se, pegando a cesta do chão. — Eu... Resolvi trazer as crianças para passarem a tarde com a gente. — Disse contagiado, acariciando o rosto dela e olhando para o trio. 

— Foi uma excelente ideia, eu estava mesmo com saudade deles! — Falou com as bochechas ainda rubras, olhando para Obito e Kakashi que ainda estavam de mãos dadas. — Oh, será que perdi algo? 

— Depois eu te conto. — Disse Minato sorrindo, olhando-a e recebendo o mesmo olhar de volta, a ruiva assentindo. 

— Bem, vamos entrando sim? — Disse Kushina. — Fiz um bolo espetacular. Se chama floresta negra, aposto que até mesmo você vai gostar, Obitinho. — Disse alto, debochada, recebendo um olhar corado do moreno. 

Minato riu, observando Rin se aproximar. 

— Kushina-sensei, isso aqui é pra você! — Disse animada, logo sendo abraçada por uma ruiva saudosa, que foi prontamente correspondida. 

— Oh, meu amor, obrigada! Vocês colheram para mim, hm? — Indagou maravilhada, olhando para a menina e pegando as flores de sua mão, cheirando as mesmas. 

— Na verdade, eles que colheram... — Apontou para os dois garotos. — Mas eu as trouxe até aqui para te dar. — Sorriu sem jeito, recebendo um beijo na testa. 

— Eu amei! Muito obrigada aos três. — Sorriu, acariciando os cabelos de Rin, logo vendo os meninos se aproximarem e acariciando os cabelos de cada um. 

Todos adentraram a casa simples, porém confortável. O casal foi até a cozinha enquanto os três se sentaram nos sofás; Rin abraçou o corpo com os braços observando Obito e Kakashi, que já não estavam mais de mãos dadas, mas seus rostos mostravam uma leve coloração rubra. 

Em minutos, Minato apareceu com uma travessa de lámen cheiroso preparado de forma diferente, e Kushina veio atrás com uma garrafa de refrigerante, toda sorridente. Ao terminarem de montar a mesa com os outros itens, a ruiva chamou os pequenos para a mesa, mas não antes de lavarem as mãos. 

De mãos lavadas sentaram-se e ela os serviu, logo se servindo e todos agradeceram pela comida. Iniciaram a refeição e permanecerem em silêncio boa parte do tempo, até que Obito não aguentou e começou a discutir com Rin sobre algo aleatório, fazendo o casal de adultos rir baixinho. Depois Kakashi se meteu na discussão para defender a amiga e o Uchiha cruzou os braços emburrado, voltando a comer calado, nem se dando conta de que era observado pelos mais velhos. O platinado, ao ver que o garoto estava quieto, o cutucou e a discussão recomeçou. Minato e Kushina se entreolharam, cúmplices, entendendo-se apenas com o olhar. É, aquilo realmente daria em namoro. 

Após comerem, Minato levantou-se recolhendo todas as louças e indo lavar. Não permitiria que a esposa fizesse tanto esforço, mesmo com a teimosia da ruiva em dizer-lhe que não estava inválida e que podia fazer qualquer coisa. No fundo ela gostava de todo aquele cuidado, e de ser mimada também. 

Kushina, por sua vez, levantou-se sendo seguida pelas crianças, indo sentar-se com elas nos sofás, sorrindo adoravelmente para Rin. 

— E então, minha linda, como você está? 

— Estou bem, Kushina-sensei, e você? 

— Eu vou muito bem! — Virou-se então para os garotos. — E vocês meninos? 

— Nós estamos bem! — Disseram em coro, entreolhando-se, logo voltando a mirar Kushina. 

— Desde quando, hm? — Indagou curiosa e risonha, um sorriso diferente de todos que já havia mostrado até ali. 

— Desde quando o que, Kushina-sensei? — Kakashi indagou desejando que ela fosse mais clara. 

— Desde quando estão juntos? — Indagou claramente, já vendo Minato passar em sua frente e se sentando ao seu lado direito. — Porque se estão juntos, temos que fazer um jantar para comemorar, não é? Isso é incrível! — Entrelaçou os dedos das mãos, os olhos azuis-escuros brilhando encantados. 

— Kushi, amor, não assuste os meninos assim. — Pediu Minato sem graça, tentando acalmar a esposa. 

— Hm, tudo bem, mas ainda quero fazer o jantar vocês querendo ou não. — Disse teimosa e fazendo um bico, pois havia gostado muito da suposta união dos dois pupilos do marido. Amava demais aquelas crianças, como se fossem seus filhos e de Minato, pois passavam muito tempo juntos. 

O loiro riu e encheu a bochecha dela de beijos, recebendo um abraço gostoso da ruiva, aquele clima encantando Rin que era apaixonada pela relação linda deles dois. 

Um tempo depois, todos começaram a conversar entre si, até que virou uma discussão entre os três mais novos outra vez, fazendo o loiro e a ruiva suspirarem. 

— É, Naruto... Parece que você tem três irmãos incríveis, sabia? — Disse ela acariciando a barriga com carinho, logo contagiando Minato a fazer o mesmo, levando-a a soltar alguns suspiros por sentirem o filho se mexer para ambos. 

O loiro sorriu todo bobo ao sentir os chutes do bebê Naruto, e um sorriso se desenhou nos lábios de Kushina, que se encontrava profundamente encantada. 

— Ele está se mexendo? — Rin indagou de repente, interrompendo a discussão, os garotos olhando para o casal de forma curiosa. 

— Sim. Quer sentir? — Indagou a ruiva, rindo ao ver Rin se levantar do sofá às pressas, sentando-se do outro lado dela, levando a mão calmamente até a barriga avantajada. 

— Oh! Ele chutou! — Comentou a menina maravilhada ao sentir o chute tímido contra a barriga de Kushina. — Que legal! Não sabia que ele era tão bagunceiro assim! 

— Ele é! — Riu Kushina. — Aposto que vai ser bem ativo quando crescer e será um shinobi incrível, como vocês! 

Rin corou encantada, continuando a sentir o bebê, até que duas vozes se prontificaram. 

— Eu também quero sentir o bebê! — Obito correu e se ajoelhou na frente de Kushina, levando a mão até a barriga dela, se assustando com o chute – novamente – tímido de Naruto, que levou a ruiva a soltar um suspiro. 

— Uau! Hoje o nosso filho está muito feliz, amor! — Comentou acariciando o outro lado da barriga, com uma carinha de dor. 

— Shhh, vai ficar tudo bem, amor! — Disse ele preocupado, levando a mão até o rosto dela, acariciando-lhe a bochecha e recebendo um sorriso por conta do carinho. Os chutes poderiam não ter sido fortes, mas a quantidade deles causava dor e o loiro sabia disso, por isso tentou acalmar a esposa. 

— Eu... Posso sentir também? — Indagou Kakashi incerto, tímido, olhando de Minato para Kushina. 

— É claro que pode. — O casal disse ao mesmo tempo, sorrindo um para o outro e aguardando o garoto se aproximar, o que não demorou a acontecer. 

Kakashi se ajoelhou ao lado de Obito, tocando a barriga de Kushina e franzindo o cenho, uma vez que nenhum chute foi sentido. Ficou confuso, mas logo aquele sentimento passou pois o bebê chutou repetidas vezes e com tanta força que Kushina ofegou e Kakashi arregalou os olhos, pois nunca tinha tocado em uma barriga de grávida antes. Era algo incomum certamente. 

— Uau, ele é bem... Forte e... enérgico. — Disse o platinado, abismado com o que sentiu; mesmo que tenha sido uma experiência bem louca, havia adorado, pois o seu coração se preencheu de curiosidade e ternura. 

Um bebê, que ainda nem havia nascido, lhe golpeando daquela forma como se o conhecesse... Como se desejasse fazê-lo... Era incrível e um sorriso lhe rasgou a face por baixo da máscara. 

— Sim, ele é... — Respondeu Minato sorridente, olhando para o pupilo. — Sei que ele será o seu aluno, eu sinto isso... E espero muito que ele possa aprender com cada um de vocês. — Olhou de Kakashi para os outros dois que sorriram entusiasmados. 

— Pode deixar, Minato-sensei! — Disse Rin prestando continência. — Vamos cuidar muito bem dele! 

— Vamos dar muito carinho e comida para ele! — Prometeu Obito com as mãos fechadas em punho. 

— E com certeza, ele será a criança mais feliz e poderosa de todas. — Afirmou o platinado, terminando de pôr o casal em lágrimas. 

Eles olhavam de um para o outro, realmente emocionados por ouvir coisas tão lindas e maduras de três crianças que consideravam tanto. Era uma cena linda e importante demais. 

— Obrigado, crianças. — Minato disse secando os olhos. — Vocês me orgulham! 

— Sim, nos enchem de orgulho. São como os irmãos mais velhos de Naruto, sabem? — Kushina complementou, deixando as crianças bobas com tanto carinho vindo dos dois. 

Aquela tarde certamente ficaria eternizada na memória deles. 

Já estava quase anoitecendo, então as crianças decidiram ir embora pois precisavam descansar. 

— Er, Minato-sensei... — Chamou Kakashi assim que Kushina foi ajeitar algumas coisas na cozinha e Obito e Rin estavam conversando sobre algo do lado de fora. 

— Sim, Kakashi? 

— Me desculpe pela pergunta boba e inoportuna, mas... Você não vai me esquecer quando o Naruto nascer, não é? Q-Quer dizer, nos esquecer... — Corrigiu rapidamente enquanto abaixava a cabeça e mirava os pés. Estava completamente envergonhado. 

Já Minato, se limitou a rir de forma gostosa, tocando os cabelos claros com carinho. 

— Eu nunca faria isso. — Respondeu sincero, pois sentia em seu coração que os três eram como seus filhos, principalmente Kakashi devido a tudo o que passou com a morte prematura do pai. Minato havia se tornado um pai para ele e entendia essa posição como ninguém, chegando a se orgulhar dela. 

Kakashi então levantou a cabeça, os olhos levemente marejados, o que preocupou o loiro pois o pequeno jamais chorava, não perto das pessoas. 

— Você promete? 

— É claro que prometo! Quem eu seria se mentisse para você? Amamos vocês, nada mudará, Naruto apenas vai complementar a nossa família. 

Ao ouvir aquilo, um suspiro aliviado escapou da boca de Kakashi, que sorriu por baixo da máscara, secando os olhos rapidamente em seguida. 

O loiro suspirou e não resistiu, puxando-o para um abraço, deixando o platinado assustado e de olhos arregalados. Não estava acostumado a tamanho carinho, mas se deixou levar, retribuindo o abraço com todo o amor que estava recebendo. Ficaram alguns minutos daquela forma até que se separaram e Kakashi sorriu com o sorriso doce que Minato lhe dirigiu. Kushina surgiu com três marmitas nas mãos e sorriu, entregando uma para Kakashi, e indo até os outros dois, lhes entregando também. 

— Pronto, para ninguém brigar! Aí tem um pedaço do meu bolo especial, espero que goste, viu! — Disse ela tocando os cabelos do moreno que corou com as suas palavras, logo sendo puxado para um abraço e recebendo um beijo também, retribuindo a ruiva no mesmo instante. 

Kushina logo fez o mesmo com Rin e com Kakashi, verdadeiramente feliz por todo o afeto que eles lhe estavam transmitindo, principalmente o platinado. 

De todos os três, Kakashi era o que menos demonstrava afeto, mas quando o fazia seu coração batia feliz, pois sentia muita falta. 

— Espero vocês no jantar de namoro! — Falou alto o suficiente para que todos ouvissem, fazendo os três corarem e Minato também. 

O loiro trocou um selinho com a esposa e suspirou, olhando o trio. 

— Vão com cuidado, sim? 

Os três assentiram e, não resistindo, foram abraçar o professor, que estava completamente sem jeito, retribuindo-os sem demora. Ao final de todo aquele carinho, o trio caminhou para fora da casa, acenando para o casal que foi vê-los da janela. 

— Tchau Minato e Kushina-sensei! — Gritou Rin. — Tchau, Naruto! 

— Até a próxima! — Obito gritou, rindo. 

— Até segunda-feira, seus moleques! — Minato gritou de volta rindo baixinho com a esposa, que sorriu carinhosamente lembrando-se das flores coloridas plantadas no jardim pelo marido. 

Kakashi continuou apenas acenando, era o seu jeitinho. 

Desapareceram rapidamente, caminhando lado a lado em silêncio, só se ouvindo o barulho dos pés contra o solo. Não demoraram a chegar à casa de Rin, que se despediu deles triste e conformada de que o platinado jamais seria seu; e, apesar disso, a felicidade estampada em seu coração era a mais genuína possível, pois sempre quis que Kakashi fosse cuidado por alguém bom e que valesse a pena. 

O moreno e o platinado continuaram o caminho após despedirem-se dela, as suas mãos se esbarrando de vez em quando, fazendo com que trocassem alguns olhares tímidos e sorrisos. 

Cansado de ficar naquele impasse, Obito tomou a iniciativa e segurou a mão de Kakashi, que se surpreendeu com o seu toque, ambos parando de caminhar. O moreno sorriu e não disse nada, até finalmente quebrar o silêncio: 

— Kakashi, eu... Eu queria muito fazer uma coisa, você deixa? 

— Depende. Eu vou gostar? 

— Bom, só podemos descobrir se fizermos. 

Kakashi assentiu, corado, observando em câmera lenta Obito olhar profundamente em seus olhos, umedecer os lábios e se aproximar, fechando os olhos assim que colou os lábios nos dele. 

O platinado arregalou os olhos, sentindo as suas bocas uma contra a outra, o coração batendo tão forte que pensou que o outro ouviria; mal sabia ele que Obito se encontrava da mesma forma. Sentindo a umidade entre os lábios e um arrepiar de pelos, Kakashi se afastou, deixando um Obito de olhos já abertos confuso e temeroso. 

— Kakashi...? 

— Só por esse momento... — Disse, deixando o outro ainda mais confuso, mas logo aquele sentimento passou, visto que o platinado levou as mãos até a máscara, abaixando-a lentamente. 

Obito se impressionou com o que viu, pois Kakashi jamais havia sido visto sem aquela máscara e, no entanto, lá estava ele fazendo aquilo. Não soube o que dizer quando viu o rosto por inteiro daquele garoto que tanto gostava. Ele era tão lindo, as feições suaves, a boca adornada com uma pinta do lado direito; nunca havia pensado que ele era tão belo assim. Kakashi sorriu e então o puxou pela cintura, cerrando seus olhos e colando os seus lábios nos do moreno, que corou com o movimento. 

O moreno fechou os olhos ainda surpreso. Ambos não souberam como descrever a sensação de se beijarem; a doçura dos lábios, as respirações se chocando, o calor tomando seus corpos, além das borboletas voando em seus estômagos. Aquela situação parecia um tanto irreal e até mesmo um pouco estranha, mas naquele momento fez todo o sentido para eles. Se conheciam há tanto tempo e sentiam algo inexplicável quando estavam juntos, uma vontade de se sentirem, além da ansiedade de se verem. Podiam não ter percebido antes, mas sempre foi daquela forma. Kakashi estranhava quando Obito não aparecia por algum motivo e vice-versa; eles pareciam só se acalmar quando viam um ao outro, era algo incrível. E não podia deixar de ressaltar o quanto era lindo o platinado estar realmente compreendendo os seus sentimentos, pois a ausência deles por muito tempo lhe deixou confuso, sem saber como agir ou mesmo sem entender o que realmente acontecia, ainda mais em relação a Obito, fazendo-o por muitas vezes magoá-lo sem querer. 

O Uchiha sabia que Kakashi era dominante, sempre frio e sério, mas o sangue que corria em suas veias não o deixava se permitir assustar; iria comandar aquele beijo. Ao sentir o platinado subir as mãos tocando-lhe o rosto, Obito o segurou pela cintura com certa possessividade, pedindo passagem com a língua, a mesma sendo concedida sem demora. Ao contrário do que ele pensava, o Hatake não assumia esse papel o tempo inteiro e tampouco se importava em manter o comando, ele só queria aproveitar de seu primeiro beijo da vida com quem sempre foi o seu rival número um. 

Aproveitaram o quanto puderam daquele beijo, conhecendo a boca um do outro, explorando e até mesmo soltando alguns ofegos durante a troca de posição de suas cabeças. Era diferente beijar alguém, ainda mais um amigo de equipe, mas naquele momento eram apenas eles dois ali, sem medir a força, o poder de clãs, sem rivalidade. Havia apenas a vontade, o carinho e o gostar, além de claro, os corações estarem batendo no mesmo compasso. 

Ao término do ósculo ambos se soltaram, abrindo calmamente os olhos, se fitando simultaneamente, os olhares intensos, mas a timidez logo se fez presente os obrigando a desviarem-se um do outro. Tal comportamento não durou, visto que a vontade de se verem novamente voltou. 

Se olharam e sorriram, segurando as mãos um do outro com carinho. 

— Sabe... — Começou Obito. — Você acharia estranho eu te chamar para tomar um sorvete amanhã? 

— Não, claro que não... Eu nunca tomei sorvete com ninguém. — Kakashi respondeu envergonhado, mas adoravelmente lindo. 

— Então, eu passo na sua casa às três horas. Pode ser? 

Kakashi pensou um pouco e então assentiu. 

— Pode. Eu achei que tinha algo para fazer, mas não tenho. 

— E se tivesse, o que seria? Amanhã é domingo. 

— Está com ciúmes, Obito? — Kakashi indagou, interessado. 

— É c-claro que não! Ora essa! — Corou por completo, arrancando uma risada de Kakashi, sorrindo por fazê-lo se sentir tão feliz. 

— Sei. — Suspirou divertido. — Não precisa ter ciúmes, se estou com você... Bem, é com você que irei ficar... Tobi. 

— M-Mas eu não estou com ciúmes e... “T-Tobi”? — Indagou pensando ter ouvido errado, completamente envergonhado, não acreditando que fora chamado por apelido. 

— Sim. Se eu sou o Kashi, você é o Tobi. — Disse sorrindo, achando a coisa mais fofa a carinha boba que Obito fez enquanto coçava a nuca sem jeito. 

— Eu gostei! — Falou o moreno sendo observado carinhosamente por Kakashi, não tendo ciência da dimensão dos sentimentos dele ao ver suas expressões felizes e tão vívidas. 

O platinado sorriu mais largo, voltando a cobrir o rosto e então, puseram-se a andar e logo chegaram até a casa dele, despedindo-se com mais um beijo antes do Uchiha ir para a sua própria casa. 

Mal podia esperar para o dia seguinte, assim como Kakashi que estava tão ansioso quanto ele. 

A compreensão e os conselhos de Minato haviam sido de grande valia*, sem nenhuma dúvida. 

Ambos se esqueceram de sua rivalidade, orgulho e tudo o mais em prol de estarem juntos, como nenhum Uchiha e nenhum Hatake jamais imaginaram antes.

* De grande importância.


End file.
